Ramble On
by Gloredhel
Summary: I brought back the old favorite...lost all the reviews though :( A story of undying love between two elves; a tale that follows the fellowship from start to finish an dbeyond...enjoy! R&R, keep your flames to yourself please.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I am so thrilled after seeing the Two Towers twice in 4 days, that I've decided to bring back "Ramble On" (since it was discarded for it's NC-17 rating on ff.net). Only it's different this time...it's the Extended Version! Please let me know what you think! 

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you don't recognize from the books is mine, everything else belongs to Tolkien. 

**PROLOGUE**

And so the time would come and go in the lands of Middle Earth; the new fear arising in the hearts of men, elves, and all free people as Sauron's mighty flame-wreathed eye watched over all. The days of the elves now numbered, Elrond, lord of Rivendell, looked toward the stars for answers and still found none. He knew of one way to salvage what may remain of the higher race after the impending war, but it would mean the loss of a treasure; she would go forever from him. Yet there was nothing left for the ageless elf, the concerns of Mordor's resurgence somehow tiring his deepened eyes. The time had come, and she would be sent to her grandmother to prepare. Two daughters; two daughters doomed. 


	2. Hope

**A/N:** This is COMPLETELY new stuff...more of a back-story to the "Ramble On" most of us know and love. The "quest" that faces Gloredhel and Legolas is merely hinted at in this (these?) Scene(s); which may prove confusing if you don't know the story. But all will be explained in the next chapter, a modified version of the OLD first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this! R&R! 

"Nu-harwe harya'min a'unquale [You would have me stay here to die]?" Gloredhel, youngest daughter of Elrond, exclaimed incredulously as her father paced back and forth upon the balcony of her room in Rivendell. "I will be alone, ALONE. All will have gone to Valinor; but not I...I must stay on in the hope of some miracle to save our race. We have been failed by all who were once our allies. There is no one left to save us, Father. I can not do it alone." 

"And you will not be alone, Gloredhel," Elrond sighed sadly, sitting beside her. "Another has been given your destiny." He lightly touched the silver ring that hung around her neck. "You will see him today at the Council. After it is over, you must ride to Lothlorien. He will be there in later days, and you will see your fate unveiled." 

Gloredhel knew not what to think of all that had been presented to her on this day; she was simply too small to comprehend any of it, only a minuscule player in a giant game of chance. She did not choose her fate nor did she want it. The elves were doomed if they remained, and no betrothed he-elf could change her mind about that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Council of Elrond was a call-to-arms of all the free people of Middle Earth; the hobbits (halflings! Gloredhel had only heard tale of them before, and now they seemed so very real to her...), dwarves, Men, and elves that gathered around the pedestal upon which the famed One sat eerily waiting were all of the strongest hearts and minds. Gloredhel sat beside her brother Elrohir, listening absentmindedly between speakers. 

There was an elf across from her wearing the brown cloak of Mirkwood. It could only have been Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil; a famed archer and warrior, of the fairest qualities ever seen in this world. She watched him intently, knowing that he was the one meant to share her destiny. His flaxen hair poured onto his strong shoulders as he slouched a little in his seat, feeling himself being watched. 

_Does he know?_ Gloredhel wondered with vague concern. _Has he even been told of me? For I will not do any of the telling; I have sacrificed enough already for this cause without having to make myself the bearer of bad news. _

Legolas raised his eyes to hers, meeting them quickly and deeply. Gloredhel knew that if he wanted to he could sense what she was thinking, and so she dropped her hints as subtley as she could, few and far between. 

_Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil,_ she spoke to his mind, her eyes flashing in the sunlight. _Your journey has only begun here today. You are more than what you may think yourself to be..._

The elf's eyebrows raised as he watched her stand quietly, unnoticed by the others, to leave. Glancing once over her shoulder, the dark-haired beauty disappeared into the ivory halls of Rivendell, her sad walk remaining in his mind as the Council wore tirelessly on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ah, Estel," Gloredhel said softly with a smile as Aragorn approached her in the garden later in the evening. "It is long since I have seen your face, my brother." She reached up to touch his skin, as though to assure herself that he was real. 

"My Glory," he laughed scooping her up in an embrace, "You are timeless, and yet always as a child in my eyes. How do you fare?" 

She glanced at him as they sat amidst the night-blooming flowers. 

"You know of my troubles," she sighed sadly. "You know what it is that I must do." 

"I do. And I believe that you can do it, for you will not be alone in this." 

"Ah yes, the stranger who is to be my King...I am not so sure that he and I are meant to rule together." 

Aragorn picked up a small white flower and twirled it between his worn fingers. 

"You must try," he said, looking at her with strong eyes. "Fate unfolds quickly and when least expected. In a moment we might be swept off of our feet and into another world, in only a moment the life of one can change. You are the hope of your people now." 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, standing up and looking to the sky. 

"You know, Estel," Gloredhel whispered mysteriously as she too rose and began to walk into the night, "The same could be said for you. You are Hope. I can not succeed without your triumph. Will you not fight, Heir of Isildur?" 

Aragorn smiled sadly, softly, as he watched her go, the hopelessness of his quest overtaking him. 

"Hope?" He whispered to the dark, endless sky. "And where does one look for this hope? For surely it can not be found in the hearts of men, and that is who I am." 


	3. Light

The beauty of Lothlorien enchanted Legolas, and drew through his heart its magic spell. The forest whispered to him, called out his name in a hushed tone and enthralled his very being. 

_Ingole-en Lorien [There is magic in Lorien],_ he whispered to himself, gazing at the leaves after which he was named. It was home to his kin, and something more. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, noticing the strange look in his companion's deep blue eyes. "What is the matter?" 

"It is nothing, only that I long to walk in these woods under the sunlight...to feel the warmth through the trees," he responded with a sigh, facing the thick wall of foliage before him. 

"Then go," Aragorn urged, with a smile. "The woods of Lothlorien hide many a beauteous secret within their walls. I found that to be true long ago." His deep eyes looked off into the distance, a dreamy look cast over his face. "Be back soon after nightfall, for they are offering us food and drink." 

As he pushed his way in, he noticed the light fragrance of the leaves and the flowers around him. Beams of sunlight broke through the treetops and sparkled at his feet. He began to hum as he followed the worn path, an old Sindarin song that his father had taught him. 

Before long, that of another interrupted his voice. The voice sang sweetly and sadly, flowing melodiously through the air. It was an elf, he knew, and a female elf as well. She sang of grief and of the sky and stars. 

"What is this, then?" Legolas asked himself, readying his bow and pulling out an arrow in caution. He continued on his way slowly, listening intently to the song in the distance. 

In a clearing, he laid eyes on the most enamoring creature he had ever seen in all of his many years. Her dark hair fell straight down her back with a few small braids through it, bringing out her porcelain skin and deep, emerald-green eyes. She was tall and thin, bedecked in an Elvin dress of silver. A circlet of silver rested on her brow, a single diamond dripping from it to rest between her clear, shining eyes. 

"Limba lyaa quinga [Drop your weapon]," she announced in Elvish, halting her song and spinning around to face him. "Tuuma kalya, ananta il-kalya faarea.[You move lightly, yet not light enough]" She smiled softly and spoke in the common-tongue. "Who are you, then?" 

"Min wende [my lady]," Legolas said quietly, returning the smile and approaching her with caution, "I am Legolas, of Mirkwood. A friend of the Queen, one of the fellowship. I mean no harm." He paused briefly, recognizing her. "I know your face," he whispered gently, coming closer to her as though enchanted. "I know your eyes." 

"I am Gloredhel, daughter of Elrond. You saw me at the Council in Rivendell many nights past." 

"And you spoke of my role in this quest," he said, standing in front of her. "I still wonder what you meant when you spoke in your mind of my being more than I could know. Will you tell me now?" 

"You will wish I had not told you anything," she retorted slyly. "You are but a stranger to me, Legolas Greenleaf. And yet..." She paused and tilted her head curiously, her placid eyes meeting his. "And yet you are so much more.". 

The light through the leaves fell over her lithe form as she moved beside a tree and watched him intently. She could see in his face confusion and wonder. 

"But if you were to walk with me now and if we were to learn more of eachother we might not be strangers but friends," her persisted lightheartedly, quickly moving to her tree as he smiled sheepishly. 

She leaned forward against the tree, looking out into the woods beyond. He was intriguing to her, so perseverant and beguiling. She had never seen a Sindarin elf that possessed so much beauty and charm. She rather liked him. 

_However_, she thought miserably, _He does not know my secret, nor even his. Now it is my job to tell him? I hardly know him. It is strange that my task should be so difficult when it appears to be so simple._

"We could talk," she decided, turning and smiling again as she began to walk away. "You are here because of the One?" 

He caught up to her and they began to follow the path deeper into the forest, a glow emanating from their inhuman forms and lighting their way. 

"You know much of our task already, do you not?" 

"I do, and it intrigues me. I wonder...how can such a ring cause so much danger to the world? It is simple, is it not? Small and golden; so perfect in craft. Yet this ring...this One Ring...it could be the end of us all." She sighed, and looked to him. "And yet, it seems that our people are coming to their end no matter what the future might bring. All are diminishing to the west. All are leaving for Valinor and our numbers dwindle on these shores as the sky darkens with each passing day." 

"It is true that the Elves are narrow in number as opposed to the way it used to be. But something holds me here, some promise of more to come." 

He turned his face to hers as they walked, trapped in her eyes, deep pools of green. Little did he know that she was falling as deeply into his blue ones. 

"You know not the half of it, my friend," Gloredhel said heavily. 

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked with concern. 

"There is more to come, but I will explain that later of course. For now let us just enjoy eachother's company, for this is the twilight of our existence; I do not wish to think of the future yet." 

They stopped walking for a moment and gazed at each other, barely friends but hardly strangers. As she felt herself reaching for his arm, she flinched and pulled back, continuing the walk. 

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked, running up to her side. 

"It's nothing...nothing," she murmured, a lone tear running down her cheek. 

"Crying, as in your song. You were crying when you sang it. Will you tell me now what troubles you so? I feel we may be close, and I want for you to confide in me. Please, tell me what it is?" 

She stopped and turned to him, eyes wide. 

"Your fate." 

Legolas looked to her with a questioning gaze, his hand clasping her shoulder, encouraging her to go on. 

"You have a ring hung around your neck, do you not?" 

He nodded, grasping the circle the was chained around his pale throat. 

"I will tell you only this for now, Legolas," Gloredhel said quietly, pulling his hand into hers as she stared eagerly into his face, eyes tearing slightly. "There is someone destined for me, and he and I shall be the sole saviors of our people. But this task is for ringbearers, and our fate may be dismal. What then would this elf think of all that I may have to offer to him? He would face death and solitude should all fall through, with only the love of his companion to sustain him." Her eyes were searching his for any hint of emotion, any hint of knowledge of what she spoke. And the she realized it; he knew at least a little of what she pushed at. She had all of his time here to tell him all of the truth. As long as he knew what little she oculd provide at the time, she would be able to enjoy his company without grief or regret. She pleaded with her eyes for him to answer and his face suddenly became very serious. 

"Then that is a chance that he is going to have to take," Legolas whispered slowly, taking a step closer to her and gazing straight into her eyes. 

"Yes...and where might I find someone willing to take that chance?" she murmured, placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. 

"Maybe he is right in front of you," he whispered. 

She laughed lightheartedly. 

"You would take a chance on me?" she asked, brushing her hand over his cheek. "It is dangerous." 

"I know," he laughed grabbing her hand and twirling her around. "I feel drawn to you like none other; I feel like your song called me here. Like this is supposed to happen." 

He picked her up and spun around, causing her to laugh as they played childishly in the woods until the sun began to sink under the trees. 

"We need to go back now," she whispered gleefully, beginning to move back down the path. 

"Gloredhel!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "Promise to see me again tonight, before I have to leave?" 

"Of course," she said solemnly, running her fingers along his sharp jaw line. "I must tell you something then, something important. We will meet again alone, when everyone else is sleeping." 

"Yes, I will await your call. I am anxious to be near you again." 

"It is time for you to be on your way, Legolas Greenleaf. Come." 

They slowly made their way out of the forest, hand in hand. As they emerged, she turned to meet with her grandmother, Galadriel. 

"I will come back," Legolas promised as she walked away. "Tonight." He made his way over to Aragorn, who stood at the water's edge smiling knowingly. 

"The love of an elf is like no other," Aragorn confided to him with a pat on the shoulder. "There is nothing as strong nor as steadfast." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Galadriel turned to her granddaughter as they walked up the steps to the hall where the feast was to be held. 

"Nu Legolas-ser, melesmin? [You are fond of Legolas, my love?]" she questioned, linking arms with Gloredhel, who was gazing wistfully down at the Elvin Prince below them. 

"Yes, and that is why I can not tell him, Galadriel," she answered, looking pleadingly at the older elf. 

"Why not?" 

"What if it is the rings that draw us together, he and I? If I tell him, he may realize; he may lose his affections. It is a hard truth to state, in any case." 

"That it may be," Galadriel said tenderly, taking Gloredhel's hand in hers. "But it is your duty. If this is the love that you await, he will dispel the idea of the rings bringing you to one another. For now, you must simply get to know him more, for he will play a large role in your future. And now we must go to dine with our guests." 

"I suppose you are right, as always. Tonight he will learn the truth. For now, I shall cherish his company." 

The two entered the dining hall gracefully, and a gasp was heard to echo throughout the room at the appearance of such ethereal beauty. Galadriel smiled at her granddaughter and walked away to speak with Celeborn. 

"I have saved a seat for you," a voice whispered from behind Gloredhel, causing her to smile. She spun around and met the deep blue of Legolas' eyes as they gazed into hers. 

"Then shall we sit?" she asked, putting her arm through his as he led her to the table. 

They ate silently, drinking the cool, smooth wine of the elves and glancing cautiously at each other throughout the meal. 

He watched her as she stared off into the distance, out the window. Her face was smooth and her complexion milky. There was a spattering of light freckles over her nose and cheeks, barely visible, and her long eyelashes batted softly every time she blinked. Her lips were pale and pink, her eyes big and green. Her long dark hair flowed softly over her shoulders and down her back, perfectly straight. Upon her head was a small cap of netted silver, embedded with small jewels. 

She was aware of his eyes upon her and she turned to meet them, unaware of a drop of wine that rested on her bottom lip, red as blood. 

Legolas slowly reached up to brush it away and she blushed, her cheeks becoming rosy. 

"Tonight we will meet," he whispered, leaning into her ear. 

"Yes," she murmured back to him. "Tonight I will tell you something of great importance." 

"That does not matter to methe only important thing is that I will be with you." 

She blushed again. 

"Legolas," Gloredhel began, placing her hand on his forearm, "There is much you do not know, much that I must tell you. Galadriel bids me do so." 

His eyes became confused, but he nodded anyway, drunk with the vision that sat before him. 

"I shall listen to what you say with hungry ears, and my eyes shall feast as well." 

Music began to fill the great hall, and the dancing began. 

Legolas stood up and took Gloredhel's hand in his, pulling her to her feet. 

"You can dance, I assume?" he joked, eyes glittering. 

"Of course," she answered with a small wink. 

He twirled her around and their feet began to move to the sound of the flutes and the drums, all weaving together to create a blanket of heat and movement. 

At the end of the dance, Gloredhel whispered softly into Legolas' ear. 

"I will leave upon this embrace," she cooed softly. "Do not forget tonightI will call to you. You will come?" 

"I will," he breathed, their bodies pressed up against one another. "I eagerly await your word." 

She pulled away from him and exited the room, out into the dark night. Not surprisingly, Galadriel was already outside, waiting for her. 

"Tonight, then?" she asked with a sympathetic smile. 

"Tonight." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Legolas" 

The soft, airy voice called through the trees until it reached Legolas' ears. All the others around him were sleeping, Sam at his feet, but he was awake. For many hours he had awaited Gloredhel's call and now it had arrived. He sprang to his feet and followed it. 

"Legolas" 

The voice led him into the forest, where Gloredhel awaited him beside a tree. 

He rushed to her and took her body into his strong arms. 

"Melesmin [My love]," he whispered gently, "The hours have stretched on that I have waited to see you again." 

"II have longed for you Legolas," she admitted, blushing. "I longed for your touch all through this night." 

"Then it is yours now forever," he responded, running his hand over her cheek. 

She leaned up toward him and brushed her lips against his, soft as rose-petals. 

He responded with vigor and kissed her deeply. 

Gloredhel pulled apart from his strong embrace and gazed into his eyes. 

"You called me your love," she whispered as he nodded. "Are you not afraid?" 

"No, because I believe it is true. You are my light and therefore without you there would be darkness. I would not fear being with you at any cost." 

"A, melesmin [oh, my love]," she murmured, kissing him again softly. 

"Meldamin kalwa [My beloved beauty]," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "My heart is light now that you are in it. What is it you needed to tell me?" 

She jerked backwards and looked at the ground, breathing sharply. 

"You know of Sauron's search for the one ring, do you not?" 

Legolas nodded, confused. 

"He searches for it with all of his strength, but it is not the only thing he wishes to possess. The seven rings made for the Dwarves have been found and taken to him, the nine rings of the Men used to create the ringwraiths. The only rings he does not have are the three Elvin rings and the One." 

"I do not understand why this matters" Legolas began, but Gloredhel cut him off. 

"One ring was given to Galadriel, the Ring of Water to Gil-Galad, and the Ring of Fire to Cirdan. Cirdan took his ring, cutting the stone into three separate gems and welding a new and different ring for each of three Elvin houses. Each ring would be given to the one intended to rule that land. This is one of them." She opened her palm and showed him a breathtaking ring, amber gem in the center with miniscule pearls and diamonds scattered about its intricate silver frame. 

Legolas gasped in surprise. 

"Why is it that you have one?" he asked, staring at the ring in confusion. 

"Galadriel gave it to me so that when she moves to the West and crosses the Great Sea with Celeborn, I may become the overseer of Lothlorien. However, this is not the only...thing...that I have to show you. This Ring will come into play further along in my story." 

Legolas took her hand and squeezed it, urging her to continue. 

"That leaves two more of the original Elvin rings to be found. The one given to Galadriel, the Ring of Adamant, it is mine now as well. I have come into all of her possessions as she prepares to migrate West." 

Once again, Gloredhel opened her hand and this time there lay in her palm a golden ring with a circular iridescent white gem in the center of it, bedecked in gold design. 

"Is it real?" Legolas breathed, staring at it in awe and yet with a sense of familiarity. She watched him and knew that he was hiding something. 

"It is, and it is safe in my hands. I protect it from the evil of Sauron. But he desires the ring, and someday he may learn of its whereabouts. My story, my warning, does not end here, melesmin." 

"Your father, Thranduil, was given the third and last of the original three rings by Elrond long ago. So that it might be safe, he gave it unto you, Legolas. It lies around your neck now, as well you know, it's green gem shining in the sun."  
"What does this mean?"Legolas asked, cupping her chin with his strong hand, eyes wide and curious. 

"It means," she began cautiously, "That you will become High King of the Elves and that I will become High Queen. This is what I fear more than anything." 

"Why do you have reason to fear?" 

"What if the rings are what have brought us together, Legolas? What if you do not really love me, and it was only the will of the rings that the King and Queen be together?" Tears streamed down her pale cheek. 

Legolas threw his bow aside into the bushes and swept her into his arms once more. 

"I do not need a ring to tell me how I feel for somebody," he proclaimed, kissing her deeply. "My love is real, and it is for you alone, my Queen." He laughed happily and twirled her around. 

"My King," she whispered, with a soft smile. "You will rule with me, will you not?" 

"'Til the end of my days," he answered, his tone serious. He took her ring of power and slipped it over her finger. "You are my deepest love, and I will come back to you." 

Power coursed through her body as the ring slid on, but she felt warmth and happiness. The Elvin rings were for good and would not bide evil. She was now the Queen. 

"A Queen needs her King," she murmured, laying her hand upon his chest and closing her fist. She opened her hand again and the ring lay there, silver with a green stone. Gloredhel put it over Legolas' finger and watched intently as his eyes bore into hers. 

"I will come back to you," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. 

"And I will wait," she answered brushing her lips against his cheek. 

He leaned in and kissed her once more, only this time a light burst forth at their union and emanated through the forest, illuminating the night sky with a light brighter than that of the moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What is that light?" Boromir asked as he bolted upright out of his bed, alarmed. "And where is Legolas?" 

"Be calm, Boromir," Aragorn answered, staring up at the radiant sky. "The High Elvin King and his Queen have been born." 


End file.
